


TLC

by RapturesSaviour



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapturesSaviour/pseuds/RapturesSaviour
Summary: Taking cover from a radiation storm, Sole Survivor, Nick, Deacon and MacCready are stuck in a tunnel system for an undefined period of time. Deacon takes advantage of the situation, and decides to make a move.





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Another older piece, though it's likely not as poorly written. Either way, I had taken quite a liking to this pairing back when Fallout 4 was still fresh! Hopefully it'll still hold some interest, despite the game having been out for some time now. Enjoy!

“Get in, get in quick!” Sole Survivor eagerly kicked at the debris blocking the front doors to the subway, glancing to Nick Valentine who was helping them tug the doors open so they could all make it through. Deacon let out a wince, then muttered under a breath when the sky released another loud ‘CRACK’. A green tinted flash of lightning ripping through the air, and he picked up his pace. MacCready was right on his heel, glancing behind himself and cradling his gun close to his chest as he watched the eerie green mist clog up the air.   
Damn radioactive storms, they could all practically feel the radiation absorbing into their bodies.

Once everyone was inside of the abandoned subway, Sole Survivor decided it would be best to make a fire and stay the night. They felt safe enough with the four of them, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be any trouble. 

A few pieces of debris and bits of old wood were tugged around the fire and shaped to make some seats so that everyone could relax and attempt to enjoy the break. Nick and Sole Survivor started up the conversation; it went from talking about their lost child, to personal questions about Nick and if he could feel or taste things. Deacon and MacCready joined in here in there, Mac generally keeping quiet since Deacon was around.   
They still were uncertain of how to feel about each other, and had a few things between them that were still hard to acknowledge. Damn Sole Survivor…it almost seemed like they were trying to suggest something half the time.

“So…if we sleep here…we need to keep a watch system going. You all know how this works. We don’t know how deep the subway is and if there’s anything further down…”

“Well I don’t really need sleep,” Nick tilted his fedora up gingerly, then let out a gentle sigh. “I could go first if you need me to.” His skeletal, exposed fingers then began to tap patiently against his knee.

“I don’t know how I feel about you doing it on your own…I guess.” Sole Survivor slid a hand through their hair, then set their elbows on their knees and let their hands drop between their legs.   
“Mac goes after you. Then Deacon, and I’ll stay up until the crack of dawn. Sound good?”

An audible groan made its way out of Mac, but everyone agreed to the deal, albeit a little hesitantly.   
It didn’t take long for Mac and Sole Survivor to fall asleep; Nick stayed out by his post, and ventured into the subway only a bit. He was thinking more about the safety of the entire group, and wanted to be there if anything were to happen.

So far, so good. The place didn’t seem to have any issues despite some eerie noises echoing through the halls. If need be, he’d take care of anything considering he had his eyes and processors peeled.   
Deacon also had his eyes peeled however, unable to feel himself getting tired and unable to force himself to fall asleep. Too much thinking…too many thoughts, too uncomfortable. This, that, blah blah blah. There was no way to sleep in this sort of state.

When Nick’s shift was over, he returned to the sleeping group and nudged Mac awake, crouching down slightly. “Hey…it’s your turn, pal. Think you can handle it?”

Mac grunted as he shifted up, then wiped at his eyes tiredly. “Yeah…Of course I can handle it.” He grabbed his gun almost bitterly, scoffed, then stood up and shook his head to wake himself up a bit more. He felt like crap; that wasn’t a long enough sleep, and he didn’t like being woken up.  
Deacon couldn’t help but glance over at Mac from the corner of his eyes. Could he trust this guy watching over them…? Surely Nick was going to stay awake as well, but…perhaps…well it wouldn’t hurt to take the opportunity.

Mac wandered deep into the subway, tinkering with his gun tiredly and sighing to himself. Being alone would be better anyway; if something wanted to attack them, it would have by now, right? He sat down, then peered into the utter darkness. After a couple moments of what seemed like pure silence, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, placing it to his lips and lighting it up.

Deacon yawned and made it a point to pretend he just woke up, reaching his arms above his head in a stretch. “Ahh…shit. Well I’m awake.”   
Nick glanced over towards him curiously, quirking a synthetic 'brow’.   
“What’s that? Where are you going.” His tone was hardly suspicious; he had a hunch on where Deacon was going. What sort of detective would he be if he couldn’t figure out the obvious?  
It was damn well a rhetorical question, and he almost found it humorous to ask, as if he could maybe stump the chameleon man.

Naturally, he had a retort ready in the back of his mind in almost an instant.  
“I just have to take a whizz. I’ll be back.” Deacon stuffed his hands into his pockets, then wandered off in the direction he saw Mac head. Son of a bitch…he couldn’t even help himself. He spotted Mac sitting against a subway wall with his cigarette half way burnt; the poor bastard looked tired as hell, also like he just wanted to be anywhere else but here. Hell, they all did. Another loud crack of thunder nearly shook the tunnels, and Deacon shivered. He felt that one.

Mac squint his eyes at nothing when he heard some footsteps behind him, then whipped around and pointed his gun only to find himself nearly face-to-crotch with Deacon, who gently nudged his gun to the side before sitting down beside him.

“Hey.” He said calmly, staring at the ground and focused on nothing in particular. He still had his shades on.

“…Hi…?” MacCready nearly held his breath. What was Deacon doing?

Deacon shrugged his shoulders, then pulled out a cigarette as well and placed it to his lips.   
“So. See anything interesting, Mac? Seems pretty boring over here. And maaaybe just a bit lonely.” His eyebrows raised up, peering over the tops of his glasses.

MacCready reached into his pocket and handed Deacon his lighter absently; at least one thing they’d had each other’s backs for.   
“Nah…I’m almost falling asleep. This is…yeah, a pretty boring job. Not even a radroach.” He almost cracked a smirk, but instead couldn’t peel his eyes away from Deacon lighting his cigarette. Something about that was…appealing. Damn, he knew it wasn’t real, but that pompadour did him some good.  
Woah, no. Getting rid of that train of thought.

“When did you last eat.” Deacon didn’t turn to face Mac, but something in his tone changed, and made Mac furrow his brows tightly.

“What…I’m fine. I ate. The hell…Don’t get all sentimental.” His nose wrinkled and he dropped his cigarette, smudging it with the tip of his boot.

“Listen. I /know/ you haven’t eaten in a while. So you’re just going to have to shut up and thank me.” Deacon smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth wrapped around some food items. He didn’t even care if he had to shove it down Mac’s throat; he was going to eat. They had a busy day and despite the tension between them, he wasn’t going to let Mac go without eating properly.  
“Oh come on…” Mac let out a grunt, but eye’d up the food when it was presented. It looked pretty good. But that stupid smug face on Deacon made it so much worse…what an asshole. He would call him that right to his face if he swore he wouldn’t…swear.   
Deacon held his chin with one hand while he watched Mac eat, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. This was a better sight than seeing him all pouty and tired against the wall.   
Damn, this was pretty sentimental though. More sentimental than anything he’d done previously. He’d make sure to ruin it later.

Upon finishing, Mac let out a burp then chuckled at himself before wiping at his face with a sleeve.  
“Ahh…thanks.” He thinned his lips awkwardly, not knowing what he should do in response to the…kindness? That Deacon had just shown him.   
Deacon flicked his cigarette off to the side, and without saying anything, he leaned towards Mac and tilted his head, giving him a kiss on the lips.  
Mac had no time to react, and instead his eyes widened as he felt blood rushing to his face.   
It took a few moments before he eased into the kiss, but moments too late. Deacon pulled back and flicked a tongue over his lips, standing up and using his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth. He could taste the food Mac had just eaten. Either way- surely he could rest easy now that he’d gotten that out of his system.   
Mac’s eyes lingered after Deacon and he felt warmer than he had, also a bit more awake.  
F…crap. That could have gone farther. He sighed and adjusted his gun in his lap, mind still fuzzy from that tease of a kiss. 

God…what were they doing.


End file.
